


Teatime

by VacuumTan



Series: Ylisse Corp. [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Changing POV, Corporate AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacuumTan/pseuds/VacuumTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have some pie and some coffee to go along with it."<br/>---</p><p> </p><p>A collection of fluffy corporate!AU drabbles featuring two incompetent couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Copatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A great match, very caring."

"You know, I'm not sure if I can agree with your relationship with Gaius, after all, Cordi", Sumia says, one day, as a greeting. You look up at her from your workplace in surprise (or maybe shock? You can't quite tell) and the milk chocolate of her eyes meets yours in a surprisingly stern glare.

"Whatever makes you think that?", you ask her, entirely at loss with her behaviour, and she crosses her arms over her chest.

That's when you notice the magazine in her hand.

And, as if on cue, she moves to flip open a page with some sort of chart on it, holding it out for you to read. "I've asked Gaius what his sign is", she explains and, oh, you realise, the article Sumia is showing you is, in fact, a horoscope, yet not quite. Actually, it seems more like a compatibility chart that holds all signs of the western zodiac.

You glance back up at your friend slowly, trying hard to keep the frustration from showing on your face. "Sumia, have you been getting back into that fortune-telling business again?", you inquire, sharply, and she flinches a little at your tone.

"It strengthens the morale of klutzy people like me", she mumbles and puts the magazine down on your desk dejectedly. You want to feel bad for her, but you know that you must remain steadfast when trying to get her to stop indulging whatever superstitious beliefs she wants to cling to.

After all, the two of you have been there several times already.

"You're capable enough without deluding yourself", you chastise gently after a brief pause. Sumia squeaks out some appreciative noise and you realise how actually hard it is to hide your smug smile. Then, you pick up the magazine. "Do tell why I am apparently incompatible with my boyfriend, though."

She stiffens a bit before leaning onto your shoulder to regard the chart as well. "Right", she says, passion (unfortunately) lacing her voice. A slender finger traces one row- the one that reads 'Cancer'- and slides along the cells until it settles on one. "You're a Cancer, Cordi, and Gaius is a Capricorn", Sumia explains and points at the row intersecting with the Cancer-one where she had previously placed her finger.

You let out an affirmative hum and lean a little closer towards the chart to see what is written inside the cell in question.

"A great match, very caring", you read out loud and turn your head to look at your friend blankly. Sumia's eyes widen and her cheeks redden immensely. She traces the chart again, as if to check the truthfulness of what you've just said before she retracts her finger and her arm falls to hang limply by her side.

Smiling sheepishly, she avoids your eyes. "I... seem to have slipped into the wrong cell when I first read over it", she mutters and quickly grabs the magazine again. You sigh and shake your head, feeling quite irritated, if you were to be entirely honest with yourself. Sumia's posture slumps visibly.

"Don't use these things as a guide on How To: Relationship", you chide and turn towards your computer again. One glance at the time in the corner of your screen reveals that you've just wasted five minutes- then again, it's almost time for lunch anyways. Glancing up at Sumia, you smile amicably. "Want to grab some lunch together?"

At that, she freezes. "Lunch", she repeats hollowly before blinking and yanking her left arm up to give her watch a wide-eyed stare. You can make out a faint 'oh no' under her breath before she's already turning towards the corridor, looking about ready to break into a sprint. "I still have something to do, catch you later!", she yells over her shoulder and then she's gone. Sometimes you wonder where Sumia's priorities lie.

But at least you now know that even the stars give you and Gaius their blessing.

Which you, honestly, don't mind in the least, even if you don't believe in that superstitious nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Sooms getting up in Gaius' face about sign compatibility (because she's a nerd about flower fortune-telling in canon, so I hc her as a total zodiac-shitpost) in Pie, but didn't manage to do it in time.
> 
> And then it ended up being in Cordi's pov because I genuinely like it better but it wouldn't fit into Coffee at all tbh. FITE ME.


	2. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear I've tried."

It's an odd thing you notice, but you never openly adress it, instead taking it for what it is.

But still, you can't help but wonder every time you come across it whenever you head over to Cordelia's (or rather, _Cordelia and Gaius'_ ) to spend some quality time with your best friend. Sometimes, it still surprises you, whenever it happens, despite the fact that you should be used to it by now, on some strange level.

One day, as you flop down on the couch, Cordelia following suit with a cup of tea in her hands, you hear and, most importantly, _feel_ it again. It's a tiny crunching sound followed by a hard, tiny object partially digging into your behind, partially sinking into the cushions. You sit up a bit straighter and frown, raising your butt just a bit to retrieve the offensive little thing.

"Sumia, what is it?", Cordelia asks, looking vaguely worried, and you pout as you extend your hand, a piece of candy in cutesy red wrapper on top of your palm. Your friend, apparently surprised, looks at it before taking it from you with a sigh. "Sorry, Gaius has a habit of dropping them at random", she apologises softly and you smile, shaking your head.

And you genuinely want to believe that 'random candy droppings' are all there is to it- you really do- but.

Of course, that's not the bottom of the bin by a long shot.

When you help yourself to some leftovers for dinner one day, you find a non-descript metal tea box you hadn't noticed before on top of the microwave. Curious as you are, you use the time your lasagna (Gaius' lasagna is heavenly, even warmed-up) is spinning inside the tiny oven to take a quick peek inside. You, of course, expect either tea or money, maybe some small dodats inside. What you discover instead is a bunch of lollipops. Naturally it's lollipops.

Later, you discover a new, albeit very stiff and crunchy pillow on Cordelia's couch. She shrugs and tells you that Gaius had bought it and you think it should be fine to leave it at that. But then, there's a single biscuit in a pretty wrapper dropping into your lap and you can, by now, already guess what will happen once you peel back the pillowcase. So you just avoid it and leave your best friend in the dark about the food hidden inside her living room decorations and look for other places that could be hiding sweets.

When you don't find any for a while, you almost think Cordelia, ever the defender of healthy diets, had finally gotten her boyfriend to stop consuming as much sugar as he did. It isn't something your best friend wouldn't do- it's actually pretty likely, honestly. ... Is what you want to believe, until she, one day, tells you to fetch her phone from her bag and instead of her phone, you find a wide array of pretty much every kind of candy you trust yourself to name. Some of it drops to the floor and you stare at the sweets for a long time.

"You encourage him", you assess after you return to your friend's side, having retrieved her phone, and she glances at you in confusion until understanding dawns on her face. That understanding quickly melts away into embarrassment, however.

"I swear I've tried", she squeaks and looks genuinely exasperated- a rare look on her pretty face.

However, you just laugh and pull a candy bar that you had previously snagged from your pocket and take a theatralical bite out of it.

"I won't complain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaius has a stash, s2g. ... Honestly, he'd make a good pothead.
> 
> This isn't getting any updates because I lost my original documents for both this and Pie. Also I'm busy with school and very sad about life basically. I should try writing a big one to get over stuff.  
> Tell me what pairings to do, humans.


End file.
